


Hurt. Pain. Love.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

i want to scream

i want to shout 

i want all that rage to come through without a filter 

i want somebody else to hurt for once 

for fucks sake, why am i even here?

if i could hate with no limit 

if i could do anything 

then the world will be begging for mercy under my iron fist.

screams of sheer terror everywhere

chaos.

and pain. 

i feel like im going to burst 

ive been rebuilt too many times 

the cracks and seams are still there 

but its never about the start. 

its about everything else ive bottled up 

the fuse is lit 

but what was in the bomb?


	2. The Aftermath

fire rages all over

the landscape that was once filled with greenery and passion

is now a scorched wasteland

burning with no end in sight

my mind is filled to the brim with negativity

what use is it

if i cant do any good?

the fire soon becomes extinguished

but it was too late

whatever was there is now replaced by disgust and hatred

a passion gone dark

scraps of teared up paper lies on the floor

reminding me of my mistake

looking at what once filled me with happiness

makes me nauseous

the urge to vomit comes in waves

each one stronger than the last

the scorched landscape lays fresh in my mind

it might return to its original glory

but that day is far away

with swollen eyes

i see bags filled with paper

along with my hopes and dreams

being taken away by the garbage man


End file.
